Tres son multitud
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke acaba de casarse y todo parece ir bien, hasta que el...llega echando toda su perfecta vida al traste.... Cumpleaños muy, pero muy adelantado de Sasuke...


**Titulo:** Tres son multitud

**Autor:** UmiReira o Mizuko-Chan

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon…

**Comentarios:** Este shot esta pensado especialmente para el cumpleaños de Sasuke, y bueno es parte de un evento de un FC SasuNaru que presido XD, así que tenia que enviar mi aporte espero les agrade…

**Tres son multitud…**

**One Shot…**

***********************************

Para Sasuke su vida era perfecta, o al menos era dentro de lo que cabía, era apuesto –muy apuesto-modestia a parte-, manejaba junto con su hermano la empresa familiar y además tenía una pareja.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Si, un chico, en realidad enamorarse de Naruto fue algo completamente inesperado, no solo para las personas que le conocían, si no para el mismo.

Todo fue extraño, al principio se odiaban, después se hicieron mejores amigos, y finalmente se convirtieron en pareja; llevaban ya un año saliendo; así que creyendo que era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso en su relación, Sasuke le propuso que se fuesen a vivir juntos, cosa que Naruto acepto.

Sabían que la convivencia no seria fácil, si se toma en cuenta lo completamente opuestos que eran ambos y las descomunales peleas que solían tener, sin embargo siempre lo terminaban superando y pesar de que sabían que no seria nada fácil, se amaban lo suficiente para decidir vivir juntos.

Todo parecía ir perfecto excepto por sus padres… y no, contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría no se debía a que se opusieran, si no al hecho que querían que se casaran, y lo que es peor por partida doble, y es que tanto la madre de Sasuke, como la madre de Naruto anhelaban ver a sus hijos casados, al menos por lo civil-ya que por la iglesia estaba prohibido, pero por la ley de los hombre aquello era posible-

Ambos eran mayores de edad y podrían pasarse el "sueño" de sus respectivas progenitoras por donde mejor les pareciera, sin embargo, con lo que no contaban es con aquel gran poder de convencimiento que toda buena madre posee, cuando desea que su hijo haga algo que desee, y nos referimos al bien controlado chantaje.

Kushina había aprovechado el que a pesar de lo testarudo y necio que podía ser su retoño, tenia un defecto o cualidad para algunos, tenia un muy buen corazón, así que finalmente después darle sus argumentos, -claro estos con baños de lagrimas incluidos y los cuales habían surtido efecto- había cedido finalmente a darle ese pequeño gusto a su madre.

Por su parte Mikoto había hecho gala de sus dotes de actriz, es mas de alguna forma que Sasuke aun no se explicaba había convencido a su padre para que participara en aquel numerito para convencerle. ¡Hasta Itachi estaba ahí!, aunque ahora que lo pensaba seguramente lo había hecho para fastidiar, el punto es que después del…"_Ya que ni tu hermano, ni tu me concederán el deseo de ser abuela, al menos espero que puedas cumplir el deseo de tu madre de verte casado"_, y había argumentado mas cosas, Sasuke tenia sus puntos y los puso en consideración, sin embargo todos y cada unos fueron refutados.

¿Qué se podía esperar cuando todos están en tu contra?

Finalmente termino por ceder, después de todo no es que la idea de casarse con Naruto le resultase espantosa o algo por el estilo, es simplemente que le parecía ridículo, ¿Qué de gracia tiene firmar un papel, cuando puedes vivir con la persona que amas sin la necesidad de ello?, ¡Ninguna!, pero nada se podía hacer, después de todo aun recordaba como fue para sus padres el saber que sus hijos, ambos, tenían tendencias homosexuales.

Bueno en realidad el no era gay, pero antes de Naruto él solía salir con chicas aunque nunca nada serio, jamás se había enamorado; y entonces conoció al rubio que volteo su mundo de cabeza.

Saberse enamorado de un chico -y no cualquier chico, si no tu mejor amigo- no es fácil, sin embargo termino por aceptarlo y no se arrepentía de ello, a pesar de todos los muchos defectos que el Uzumaki tenia, era sin duda la persona adecuada para él, y comenzar una relación con el rubio era algo de lo que jamás se retractaría.

Así que finalmente después de analizar las situación, llego a la conclusión de que no era gay, ni bisexual, ni asexual –Como alguna vez alguien oso a llamarle - ni ninguna de esas gillichorradas, él simplemente se consideraba así mismo, "dobesexual".

Si, podía sonar estupido pero es lo que era, y punto.

La ceremonia fue sencilla, ya que ninguno de los dos quería algo ostentoso; solo en compañía de sus familiares y amigos, aunque el detalle curioso fue que "Los novios", desaparecieron misteriosamente a mitad de la fiesta, claro después de la abstinencia a la que se vieron obligados, las ansias por estar juntos habían terminado ganando la partida.

Debido a los compromisos de trabajo de ambos – Sasuke en la empresa, y Naruto en el hospital (el rubio era medico) – tuvieron que retrasar la luna de miel, aunque Naruto estaba mas que feliz con ello ya que tenia una sorpresa, y es que daba la casualidad que se acercaba el cumpleaños numero 26 de su ahora esposo; tenia todo listo y preparado.

Pero a veces no contamos con las cosas que nos tiene deparadas el destino, y a veces estas no suelen ser del todo agradables…

**************************************************

Tenían una semana de casados, sin embargo debido a la carga de trabajo a la que se habían sometido -

la cual ellos habían buscado, para así poder tener todo resuelto cuando se fueran de luna de miel- no habían podido estar juntos después de su noche de bodas.

Por esa razón el rubio se hallaba ahora preso entre el sofá y el cuerpo de su esposo, su camisa y la del azabache se hallaban en algún lugar de suelo, la boca del azabache se daba gusto mordiendo, lamiendo y besando toda la piel que para su fortuna se hallaba a su disposición, el ojiazul por supuesto no se quedaba atrás, sus manos se regodeaban tocando con lujuria cada parte de piel disponible, y la que no también.

Una mano del rubio se coló a través del pantalón del Uchiha, provocando que en cuanto el rubio estrujo entre sus manos el firme trasero de su amante este soltara un deseoso jadeo.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos se hallaba al máximo, ambos sentían que no podían resistir mas, necesitaban sentir la piel del otro, la fusión de sus cuerpos llenos de sudor y excitación, y justo cuando la mano de Sasuke había viajado a la hebilla del pantalón de Naruto…el timbre sonó, desconcertándolos por completo, y provocando que por el susto, Sasuke terminara en el suelo debido al empujón que por inercia le había proporcionado el rubio.

-Idiota, ¿Por qué me tiras…?-gruño el azabache

El rubio quien decido ignorarlo pues no deseaba comenzar otra pelea con su esposo – Y es que era conciente que si le contestaba, terminarían peleando debido a la irritación que ambos tenían por haberles interrumpido en…aquel momento – fue hacia la puerta, dispuesto a despachar lo mas rápido posible a quien halla osado a interrumpir.

Sin embargo a penas abrió la puerta se topo con una sonrisa ya conocida, que ciertamente la mayoría de las veces podía ser falsa, mas no lo era cuando era dirigida a él. Ahí frente a sus ojos se hallaba Sai, quien era uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Naruto-kun…-dijo por todo saludo el pelinegro quien ante la estupefacción de su rubio amigo, entro a la casa de este aun sin invitación, tan fresco como siempre.

Sai se quedo de pie al lado de la puerta en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la fiera de cabellos negros que se hallaba sentada en el suelo, la cual por cierto no era otro que el ahora esposo de Naruto.

No se necesitaba de mucha ciencia para saber lo que momentos antes de su llegada ocurría en aquel lugar; la ropa tirada por el suelo, sus apariencias desaliñadas y las enrojecidas mejillas de ambos –Sin contar las manchas en el cuello de Naruto que ya comenzaban a hacer aparición- todo aquello indicaba, que sin duda alguna Sasuke y Naruto estaban a punto de tener sexo, y él, les había interrumpido, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios, la cual se acrecentó cuando vio la mirada venenosa que le dirigía el Uchiha, ¡Oh si!, pequeño detalle, Sasuke y Sai se detestaban.

Sai y él, no podían estar en el mismo lugar, pues simplemente eran personas no agradables el uno para el otro, y eso no era un secreto para nadie, mucho menos para Naruto, y es por eso que Sasuke no entendía como su esposo podía estarle pidiendo algo semejante.

Permitirle a Sai vivir unos días en su casa, según el "pintor de cuarta" le había contado a Naruto, su departamento se había incendiado, y con el muchas de sus pinturas y su dinero, y ahora se hallaba en la calle y sin dinero y como no, había pensado en su buen amigo Naruto para que este le permitiese quedarse un par de días en su casa, hasta que se solucionara su problema.

Finalmente después de discutir, Sasuke accedió, después de todo serian dos días –dos largos y tormentosos días, de eso estaba seguro-.

La gran pregunta estratégica era…

_¿Cómo sobrevivir con un tío que te cae como patada de mula en el estomago, y que encima se quiere cenar a tu esposo?_

¡Ah!, si… Sasuke no era nada tonto, y podía ver detrás de aquella sonrisa retorcida y mirada de lobo hambriento que el pintor le dedicaba al rubio.

Y con un humor de perros –debido en parte al hecho de tener que desahogarse con su amiga la mano y el saber que Sai dormía en el sofá de su sala-, a Sasuke no le quedo mas irse a dormir deseando que aquellos dos días pasaran lo mas rápido posible…

************************************************

Que Uchiha Sasuke se cargaba un genio de los mil demonios no era una novedad para sus empleados ni las personas que le rodeaban, pero que de un tiempo para acá – más específicamente de una semana y media en adelante – se hallaba más irritable que de costumbre, eso más que novedad era de temerse.

El menor de los Uchiha estaba tan irritado que gritaba al menor de los errores, incluso los que el mismo buscaba o inventaba, el punto es que pudiese gritarles, y no es que antes fuese una blanca paloma pero ¡Joder! Ahora parecía un ogro.

Sasuke sabia que se estaba excediendo pero no podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado frustrado, los dos días de Sai en su casa se convirtieron en una semana, y lo que es peor el tipo andaba de los mas tranquilo como si fuera su casa, y él no le veía las intenciones de irse, ni de buscar la solución a su problema, sin contar que se la pasaba insinuándosele a Naruto descaradamente, claro que este ultimo era tan dobe que ni se enteraba.

Sabia que al mismo Naruto, su amigo comenzaba a fastidiarle, pero no tenia el corazón para sacarlo a patadas de su hogar como se lo merecía; ¡Ah!, pero ahí no paraba el asunto, ya que Sai parecía tener radar y siempre terminaba fastidiándoles los momentos de intimidad que ambos planeaban, y deseaban tener.

-¿Cuánto mas resistiré sin matar a Sai?-, es lo que constantemente se preguntaba Sasuke, ya que se sentía como una bomba de tiempo, una bomba que no tardaba en estallar…

********************************************

Itachi no gustaba de meterse en la vida de los demás, mucho menos en la de su hermano, de acuerdo tal vez un poco, pero es que era divertido fastidiarle la existencia al tonto de su hermano menor; sin embargo ese no era el punto, aunque nadie lo creyera ni el mismo Sasuke, Itachi también se preocupaba por su pequeño hermano.

Desde días pasados le veía mas irritable que de costumbre, lo cual le extrañaba ya que se supone que recién se había casado, tenia que estar feliz, o al menos llegar con aquel brillo -que nadie notaba- pero que Itachi estaba seguro aparecía después de seguramente haber pasado toda la noche follando como conejos con Naruto, – no pregunten como lo sabia, solo lo sabia – lo cual podría indicar que tal vez tuviese problemas con el rubio, y el que Sasuke hubiese cancelado los días que pensaba tomarse para irse de luna de miel, parecía confirmar sus sospechas.

Por eso cuando le vio gritarle a la secretaria por que le había dado un paquete de clips platas, en lugar de negros supo que tenia que intervenir, después de todo a ninguno les convenía que los empleados renunciaran por que no soportaban el humor de su hermano.

Así que después de decirle a la chica que se tomara un descanso, arrastro a un furibundo Sasuke a su oficina para hablar y así averiguar el problema que le aquejaba, ya sea para darle un consejo y ayudarle o hacer lo que cualquier buen hermano mayor haría, reírse de su desgracia.

El menor de los Uchiha se sentó en la silla frente a su hermano, estaba enfurruñado pareciendo un niño pequeño, esto causo un poco de gracia a Itachi quien no pudo evitar recordar viejos tiempos.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso...?-soltó de manera cordial, el menor le dirigió su mejor mirada asesina dándole a entender que no estaba de humor para bromitas, Itachi suspiro…-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?-

-Nada que te importe-soltó de manera cortante

-Sasuke, esa no es manera de contestarle a tu hermano mayor, quien solo esta preocupado por ti-

-¿Preocupado por mi?, claro, no soy idiota Itachi, lo único que quieres es fastidiarme, te conozco-

-Sasuke no sabes como me duele que no confíes en mi…-dijo de manera dramática, buscaba suavizar el ambiente aunque Sasuke no parecía tener muchas intenciones de cooperar. -De acuerdo tomemos esto en serio, no se que es lo que te sucede, pero si puedo ayudarte no dudes en pedirlo…-.

-¿Por qué supones que me sucede algo?-

-Estas de un carácter aun más irritable que de costumbre, los empleados te temen, les gritas por todo-

-Eso no es verdad-

Itachi enarco una ceja ante el comentario del menor…-Sasuke, acabas de gritarle a tu secretaria por darte clips en color plata en lugar de negro-

-¡Eso fue por que la inútil me trajo el color equivocado!, tú sabes que deben ser negros-

-Estas exagerando-

Sasuke hubiese refutado de no ser por que estaba cansado, si cansado de gritar por todo, cansado de no poder estar con su marido un simple instante, y cansado de Sai…eso principalmente…-Tienes razón es solo que, Naruto y yo no hemos podido tener un tiempo a solas, sin contar que tuvimos que posponer la luna de miel…-al terminar de decir aquello suspiro, de pronto se sintió un poco mejor, no es como si la molestia y frustración se hubiesen ido, pero al menos sentía una mejoría, el hablar le estaba ayudando…

-¿Y se puede saber la razón?-

-Sai, un amigo de Naruto se esta quedando en la casa por que tuvo un incidente y…no entendí bien, pero el punto es que según él no tenia donde quedarse y como sabrás el dobe no tuvo el corazón para echarlo a patadas, y el tipo es en verdad molesto-

-Ya veo, tienes celos-

-¡Por supuesto que no!...-salto el menor, Itachi le veía con diversión…-Bueno tal vez, pero solo tal vez. un poco…, sin embargo ese no es el punto, si no que aun no termina por desaparecer de nuestras vidas-

-¿Por qué no le dices que se valla?-

-Créeme que me encantaría pero conociendo a Naruto se molestaría, y terminaríamos peleando y es lo que menos necesitamos-

-Tu y Naruto suelen pelear seguido, no es como si fuese algo nuevo-Sasuke le miro mal…-De acuerdo, no diré mas solo te puedo aconsejar una cosa o tu y "tu dobe" buscan un lugar para poder follar a gusto, o echa a patadas al amigo de Naruto así de simple-

-No somos unos viles amantes que buscan un hotel para follar, ¡Joder! Estamos casados-

-¿Bueno ves otra solución…?-Sasuke lo pensó era verdad que la idea de recurrir a un hotel no le agradaba del todo pero estando las cosas como estaban, no sonaba tan mal.

Como su hermano no dijo nada mas, el Uchiha menor se levanto sin embargo antes de salir y dudo si hacerlo o no…-Gracias…-dijo finalmente, Itachi se sorprendió un poco, Sasuke no era de los que daba las gracias así como así, mucho menos a él y no pudo mas que sonreír.

-De nada, para eso están los hermanos…-dijo sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa, y sabiendo que a pesar de que no se lo hubiese mostrado, su hermano salía con una similar.

*****************************************

Cuando Naruto escucho la propuesta de su esposo, por un momento pensó que este estaba bromeando, sin embargo recordando que Sasuke no solía bromear demasiado – Por no decir que solo lo hacia y muy de vez en cuando, con él- lo tomo en serio, su primera reacción fue mandarlo al diablo pues aquella idea no le agradaba, sin embargo escuchando los argumentos del Uchiha, y tomando en cuenta que este tenia razón acepto finalmente.

Habían acordado verse en un hotel no muy céntrico, pues a ninguno les agradaba la idea de que los viesen, una vez ahí rentarían un cuarto y bueno… harían aquello que tantas ganas tenían de hacer y que por azares del destino –_llamado Sai_– no habían podido hacer.

Fue poner un pie en aquel cuarto y Sasuke, ya le había acorralado contra la puerta, besándole de manera apasionada y ciertamente, un tanto desesperada, la cual correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Pero el destino en verdad parecía odiarles, ya que ni bien habían caído en la cama, el teléfono del azabache que sonaba insistentemente les interrumpió, Sasuke tenia unos enormes deseos de lanzar aquel aparato del demonio por la ventana y lo hubiese hecho, de no ser por que podría ser algo realmente importante, y por el bien del aparato esperaba que así fuera o de lo contrario terminaría estrellado contra la pared mas cercana.

-Diga…-contesto con sequedad y por el tono usado, la persona del otro lado supo que no había hablado en buen momento…

-Eh…Uchiha-San, disculpe que lo moleste, soy la encargada del edificio donde vive, me gustaría saber si es posible que paren el escándalo que están haciendo, los vecinos han comenzado a quejarse y…-Sasuke escuchaba la perorata de la administradora del edificio donde se hallaba ubicado el departamento que compartía con Naruto, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba; ella se quejaba de la fiesta que estaban dando incluso dijo que había ido a tocarles y que cuando pregunto por ellos, el chico que le abrió le dijo que ambos se hallaban ocupados y que no podían atenderla por el momento…

El ceño del moreno se arrugo, y su ceja comenzó a temblar peligrosamente, fue entonces que Naruto supo que, cualquiera que fuese la noticia que le estaban dando al ojinegro, seguramente no era nada bueno.

-No se preocupe, solucionaremos eso…-dijo el Uchiha antes de cortar la llamada, el rubio observo como este cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba las sienes, claro signo de que intentaba tranquilizarse…

-¿Sasuke…?-Naruto lo llamo con duda.

-Nos vamos…-dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-Pero…-intento decir el rubio

-Levántate tenemos que matar a alguien…-dijo de manera tétrica antes de comenzar a arreglar su ropa, el rubio quería golpearlo por que acababa de echar a perder un momento importante, pero suponía que era mejor hacerle caso – Ya se encargaría de cobrárselas después – y así evitar que el Uchiha asesinara a quien sabe que pobre diablo, eso era mejor a quedarse con un marido en la cárcel…

***********************************************

Después de parar la fiesta que Sai había armado en su departamento, y evitar que Sasuke lo matara; tuvo que llegar a medidas extremas como dejar medio inconciente al Uchiha de un buen golpe, ya que aunque le había pedido que contara hasta diez gatitos para tranquilizarse - Sasuke había alegado que prefería contar cuchillitos y si estos estaban en el cuerpo de Sai, mejor, mucho mejor – no le quedo de otra que hacer aquello.

Ahora se hallaban encerrados en su habitación con un Uchiha molesto y una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla, y un Naruto tratando de explicar el por que había hecho aquello.

-Vamos Sasuke, no es para tanto…-dijo el rubio tratando de restarle hierro al asunto, pero al percibir la mirada furiosa de su esposo, supo que no iba por buen camino…

Sasuke quien se hallaba indignado y ¿Por qué no?, dolido contesto…-¿Qué no es para tanto?, Naruto armo una fiesta SIN nuestro consentimiento, ¡Estuvieron a punto de corrernos!-

-Exageras, no estaban a punto de corrernos-

Bien la paciencia de Sasuke se había ido a la mierda…-¿Sabes que?, estoy harto o lo corres tu o lo hago yo-

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso es mi amigo y…-

-¡Bien! En ese caso me voy yo, quédate con tu amiguito…-dijo recalcando con odio aquella palabra.

Naruto se molesto, el moreno parecía niño pequeño en pleno berrinche, y él no era su mamá como para soportar semejante desplante, si bien Sai si era un tanto – por no decir mucho – Fastidioso, eso no significaba que él le daría la espalda, era su amigo ¡coño!, y eso es algo que al Uchiha le costaba entender, podía llegar a ser tan posesivo y celoso que nadie lo creería, y es que él era conciente que por alguna razón que no entendía el Uchiha le tenia celos a Sai, si celos, ¡Por dios! Sai jamás le había visto de ese modo, y él aun menos.

Aquello le molestaba por Sasuke ya que mostraba la poca confianza que le tenia, siempre era así con sus amigos sobre todo con Sai, Neji y Gaara, podía entender un poco sobre Gaara, finalmente fue el pelirrojo quien le había inducido a la bisexualidad pero, ¡El amaba a Sasuke!, ¿Tan difícil le era creerlo?

Con sorpresa y cierta decepción vio como el ojinegro tomaba una maleta, y comenzaba a echar ropa en ella, quería detenerlo pero Naruto también era tan obstinado…

-¿Es tu ultima palabra…?-dijo con seriedad el ojinegro

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan testarudo…-dijo dolido el rubio

El azabache no podía créelo, el burro hablando de orejas pensó en decirle, pero no lo haría por que estaba aun mas incrédulo al ver que el rubio no tenia la menor intención de detenerlo…-Muy bien Uzumaki, ahora lo veo, prefieres a tus amigos sobre mi, esta bien solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto, no estoy seguro de poder perdonarte…-dijo y salio de la habitación dando un portazo.

Naruto estaba…bueno en realidad no sabia como se sentía todo era una mezcla de incredulidad, ira, rabia, tristeza y tantas cosas, _¿Que el tenia que pedir perdón?_ Pero si no había hecho nada!...

Su corazón le pedía que fuera tras el pelinegro y aclararan aquello, pero su mente, aquella tan llena de orgullo y terquedad le decía que no…

Finalmente el orgullo triunfo.

El orgullo nunca es buen consejero y a veces nos lleva a equivocarnos sin darnos cuentas que podemos llegar a cometer errores, que muchas veces pueden costarnos muy caros.

******************************************

El estado de Sasuke había cambiado si antes estaba irritado ahora parecía perdido, y es que Itachi no sabia como definir su estado de animo, a veces le daban tales ataques de ira que podía escucharle destrozar cosas en su oficina en la que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, es mas el Uchiha mayor podía llegar a jurar que había días en que dormía en aquel lugar; y otras tantas parecía perdido como si no estuviese en ese lugar, para cualquiera Sasuke estaba tan normal como siempre, pero Itachi que le conocía tan bien sabia que no era así, sobre todo cuando le veía aquella mirada perdida y melancólica de la que nadie se había percatado, nadie excepto él.

¿Qué le había sucedido?, había intentado hablar con él, pero Sasuke le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, y después se encerró en su oficina, sin contar que evitaba topárselo, así que opto por tomar una medida extrema hablar con Naruto, el rubio quien parecía tan perdido como su hermano – comprobando a si su teoría de que habían tenido problemas – le explico de manera superficial lo que había sucedido, incluso le dijo que había intentado llamarlo y buscarle en la oficina, pero el día que había ido Sasuke lo había ignorado de tal forma que había herido el orgullo del Uzumaki y este decidió no buscarle, Itachi suspiro esos dos eran un caso.

Sabia que su hermano estaba quedándose en un hotel, no había querido decirle a nadie, pero finalmente él era Itachi Uchiha y nada podía escapársele, solo esperaba el momento para actuar y que algunos de los dos diera su brazo a torcer, o de lo contrario él se los torcería a ese par de tercos, sinceramente no lo entendía, ¿Cómo podían ser tan obstinados y orgullosos?.

***********************************************

Sai observaba como Naruto comía sin comer, valga la redundancia pero era así, según el comía pero solo revolvía la comida, sin el Uchiha pensó que las cosas serian mas fáciles, pero se equivoco, y es que al fin lo comprendía en verdad Naruto amaba a Sasuke.

Se rendía, lo admitía aquello había sido parte de un plan para separarlos, por que creía que Sasuke no merecía a Naruto – Y seguía pensando lo mismo – pero también se había percatado, que a pesar de todo se amaban.

Por ello sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad decidió tratar de poner su granito de arena, finalmente Naruto era su amigo y no deseaba perder su amistad…

-Naruto-kun, si tanto lo extrañas deberías buscarlo porque es obvio que lo extrañas-

Naruto arrugo el ceño, Sai estaba seguro que aquello se lo había pegado el bastardo –Como bien le llamaba a Sasuke- pues el rubio no solía tener ese gesto.

-No Sai, es él quien debe venir y pedir perdón por ser tan idiota, baka, imbecil, orgulloso y…-

-Naruto…-Sai interrumpió el discurso de lindos adjetivos que el rubio dirigía a su esposo…-Ambos los son, y antes que digas algo…-dijo cuando le vio abrir la boca para replicar …- debo decir que aunque no me guste admitirlo, el bastardo tiene algo de razón…-Naruto le hizo un gesto de que no entendía de que hablaba…-Yo de verdad, tu me interesas y no como amigo, la verdad es que si bien si me sucedió aquello en mi departamento, yo me quede mas tiempo por que deseaba en pocas palabras, echar a la mierda tu matrimonio-

Naruto abrió sus ojos en sobremanera al escuchar aquella confesión, pudo sentir como la rabia comenzaba a bullir por su venas, y estaba dispuesto a darle su merecido a Sai, después de todo Sasuke no estaba tan equivocado.

-Sin embargo…-continuo el pelinegro al ver las intenciones homicidas del rubio…-Me equivoque, y aunque sigo pensando que Sasuke es un bastardo que no te merece, me he dado cuenta que se aman de verdad, así que he decido dejar de intervenir, y por eso como amigo, por que deseo que sigamos siendo amigos, te aconsejo que lo busques, por que ambos actuaron como niños inmaduros y si ninguno da su brazo a torcer, tu relación con Sasuke podría terminar… piénsalo ¿es lo que deseas?-

¿Qué si lo deseaba?, ¡Por supuesto que no!, sin importar los muchos defectos que Sasuke tuviese, le quería tal y como era, por que sabia que Sasuke aceptaba los suyos, después de darle un buen par de golpes a su amigo y agradecerle después, llamo a Itachi que se alegro de no tener que usar sus métodos de tortura contra esos dos, solo esperaba que su hermanó no fuese tan idiota…

********************************************

Sasuke se sentía cansado, realmente estaba agotado, había estado trabajando arduamente, aunque aquello lo buscase el mismo, era una forma de mantener su mente ocupada, para así no pensar en su pelea con el dobe.

Arrugo el ceño aun no podía creer que el muy… idiota, prefiriese a su amigo antes que a él, aquello le había dolido, si bien pensando las cosas aceptaba que el no se había comportado precisamente prudente, pero ¡Maldición! Naruto le había sacado de sus casillas, y ni siquiera le había buscado, vale que él había aventado su teléfono contra la pared de su oficina haciéndolo añicos en el proceso, y que cuando Naruto fue a buscarle le ignoro, pero pudo buscarle después ¿no?

Sabia que Naruto era orgulloso, ambos lo eran, y admitir frente al otro me equivoque les costaría pero…aun así, deseaba verlo.

¿Y si le llamaba?, no, Naruto es quien tenia que pedirle perdón, se dijo así mismo tratando de convencerse, aunque tal vez si se pasaba por el hospital, después de todo la avenida donde esta el nosocomio, lleva a muchos lugares, y el podría dirigirse a uno de ellos.

Patético, se dijo así mismo, subió al cuarto de hotel donde se estaba quedando, en esos momentos lo único que le apetecía era darse un buen baño e irse a dormir.

Sin embargo al poner un pie dentro de su habitación noto que había algo extraño, la puerta que separaba el lugar donde se hallaba la cama de la sala de estar de su habitación, se veía tenuemente iluminada, alguien se había metido a su cuarto.

Muchas teorías pasaron por su siempre analítica mente, sin embargo nunca pensó encontrarse con lo que hallo al entrar, ahí sentado en su cama y con solo una bata cubriendo su cuerpo se hallaba Naruto; se quedo de pie, recargado en la puerta sin saber que hacer o decir.

El rubio se hallaba ciertamente algo nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo después de hablar con Itachi y recordar la fecha en la que estaban, supo que tenia que hacerlo, no es que su orgullo halla desaparecido del todo, pero supo que podía dejarlo aun lado por él, por el hombre que amaba, y él cual curiosamente ese día cumplía años.

Así es, estaban a 23 de Julio y era cumpleaños del Uchiha, claro que para este eso pasaba desapercibido, nunca le había gustado los cumpleaños, demasiadas cosas oscuras habían sucedido en anteriores fechas, precisamente en su cumpleaños, se había decidido a ignorarlos y pasar de ellos el resto de su vida, hasta que llego él, Naruto.

No es como si el rubio le diese regalos costosos, llamativos o románticos, simplemente le había enseñado a disfrutarlo, fue en un cumpleaños de Sasuke que dejaron la rivalidad atrás y se hicieron amigos, dándole así a Sasuke uno de los regalos mas valiosos que nadie le había dado jamás, "La amistad".

Fue también en un cumpleaños que Naruto se sincero diciéndole lo que sentía por él, siendo para su sorpresa correspondido, fue en un cumpleaños que se dieron su primer beso, y también que hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Habían compartido tantas cosas que…sin saberlo, había aprendido a apreciar esos días, dándose cuenta que no siempre eran malos, y que cuando estabas con la persona indicada, nada mas importaba.

Por eso cuando pelearon y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su próximo cumpleaños, había pensado que aquel viejo karma había regresado, y nuevamente aquel día se vería empañado de oscuridad, de acuerdo estaba siendo algo cursi, pero ¡había que comprenderlo!, en verdad aquellos días nunca fueron fáciles, y recordarlos a veces podía llegar a doler, y cuando aquel rubio escandaloso había llegado a su vida, todo aquello había cambiado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-…pregunto aun recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, aun no se decidía si golpearlo por hacerle esperar tanto o lanzarse sobre y comerlo a besos.

Naruto pensó en que decir, no es como si esperase que en cuanto le viese Sasuke se lanzara a sus brazos – aunque no le desagradaba la idea, conocía a Sasuke lo suficiente para saber que aquello no ocurriría- ¿Pero al menos un buenas noches era mucho pedir?

-Vine a verte-

-Eso es obvio, Usurantokachi-

Naruto inflo los mofletes, el en verdad que quería arreglar las cosas con Sasuke, pero este no parecía muy dispuesto a cooperar, así que tratando de tragarse su orgullo y los deseos de irse de aquel lugar decidió hacer lo que tenia que hacer…-Sasuke… en verdad me costo venir-

-Si tanto te molesta verme, te hubieses ahorrado la visita…-dijo de manera acida, aunque el fondo le dolía el pensar que Naruto no deseara verlo…

-¡Joder! ¿Por que siempre complicas las cosas?, no lo decía por eso, por supuesto que quería verte es solo que... Sasuke, tu mejor que nadie sabe que no es fácil dejar mi orgullo de lado, pero finalmente lo hice por que te amo, ¿No puedes tu hacer lo mismo y cooperar un poco…?-el rubio le miro, esperando por una respuesta.

El azabache se mantenía en la puerta, la verdad es que ya no tenia argumentos, y realmente tampoco deseaba seguir peleado, no sabiendo que era verdad, Naruto había dejado de lado su orgullo, ¿Por que no hacer lo mismo?, y fue así que se acerco a la cama donde aun permanecía el rubio y sin decir mas lo beso, beso que el Uzumaki no tardo en responder.

-Te perdono…-dijo el azabache cuando se separaron debido a la falta de aire, el rubio pensaba replicar sin embargo el moreno no le dejo, en este momento lo que menos deseaba era discutir, y volvió a besarle recostando al rubio sobre la cama, cayendo sobre él.

Sasuke despojo al rubio de la bata la cual dejo a un lado de la cama –cuidando que esta no cayese sobre alguna de las velas que su esposo había colocado en el cuarto, o aquello en verdad que ardería y no precisamente por el fuego de su pasión-

Naruto no tardo en hacer lo propio con el azabache, sin evitar un gemido de satisfacción que salio de sus labios en cuanto hizo contacto con la dermis blanca, ¡Kami, cuanto le había extrañado!, ambos lo habían hecho y lo demostraron al tocar, besar cada centímetro de la piel del otro…-Sasuke…-dijo Naruto en un ansioso susurro, dándole a entender que dejara de torturarle, y atendiera su endurecido miembro que rogaba por atención.

El moreno quien en esos momentos se dedicaba a lamer las zonas cercanas a la sensible ingle del rubio, decidió dejar de torturarle y darle aquello que pedía, dando primero algunas lamidas, para después meterse de lleno el miembro del rubio, quien gimió con fuerza al sentir la tibia lengua de su amante enrollar su pene.

-Ahhh… Sasuke…-la habitación no tardo en llenarse de gemidos y jadeos, mas de parte del rubio, ya que el azabache mantenía su boca bastante ocupada.

Naruto llevaba sus manos de la cabeza del Uchiha a la sabana, ya que eran tan intensas las sensaciones que le provocaba el moreno que, realmente no sabia que hacer del todo.

Justo cuando una especia de corriente eléctrica combinado con un calor abrazador, se extendió de aquel punto a todo su cuerpo anunciando el inminente orgasmo, Sasuke dejo su tarea, el rubio protesto pero el moreno no le dejo terminar, al encáralo con un hambriento beso…-Quiero que nos vengamos juntos…-dijo como respuesta ante la muda pregunta del ojiazul.

Sasuke hizo el amago de llevar uno de sus dedos a la entrada del rubio para así lubricar, pero este le detuvo…-No hazlo de una vez, quiero sentirte dentro-

Sasuke dudo pero viendo la determinación –aunado al hecho en que en verdad ya no aguantaba – hizo caso de la petición de su amante, y tratando de no lastimarle entro de una embestida, quedándose quieto al instante buscando que el ojiazul se acostumbrara a la intromisión, cosa que le costaba ya que el interior del rubio le oprimía de tal forma que sentía que enloquecería si no comenzaba a moverse.

Sin embargo el rubio parecía mas ansioso que de costumbre, comenzando a moverse y dándole la pauta para que lo hiciera, comenzando así un vaivén que al principio fue lento –tratando de que al rubio no le doliese tanto – y que aumento su ritmo en cuanto el rubio se hubo acostumbrado…

-Ahhhhh…-grito el ojiazul cuando el ojinegro dio en aquel punto que lo enloquecía…-da-da de nuevo ahí…-dijo jadeando, a lo que el Uchiha obedecía…

-Naruto…-gimió el azabache al sentir lo deliciosamente que era apresado su miembro por aquella estrecha calidez…

Así estuvieron un rato mas hasta que finalmente con un grito el rubio se descargo entre el vientre de ambos, y segundos después el moreno le secundaba, dejándose caer completamente exhausto sobre el ojiazul, disfrutando ambos el orgasmo que les había asaltado.

-Naruto yo…-comenzó el azabache, quien no sabia como decirle que deseaba regresar a casa aun cuando el idiota de Sai siguiera ahí…-Volveré…-dijo sin mas, y el rubio le abrazo.

-Esta bien, aunque eso será después de unos días-

-¿Por qué?-…pregunto extrañado

-Por que nos iremos de luna de miel, ya esta todo arreglado incluso hable con Itachi para que pudiera cubrirte los días que nos iremos-

Sasuke pensaba decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el rubio quien prácticamente brinco de la cama…-¿Qué te pasa? Usurantokachi-

-Calla, Sasuke Teme, que aun me falta darte tu regalo…-y después de buscar por lo que parecían ser las ropas del rubio, este se giro con una pequeña caja en mano…-Pensé mucho en que darte, eres alguien difícil Teme, sin embargo después de mucho pensarlo esto me pareció lo mas adecuado-

Sasuke tomo la caja entre sus manos y procedió a abrirla, ahí en el interior se hallaba una pulsera, era de oro blanco y de ella colgaba un dije, que no era otro que el pai pai símbolo del clan Uchiha, el cual se hallaba adornado de diamantes y rubíes…-¿Tu…?-dijo mirándole con sorpresa

-Como se lo orgulloso que te sientes de tu clan, y lo mucho que te gusta jalar ese dichoso pai pai, pensé que seria un buen regalo, ¿No te gusto?-

-Gracias…-dijo antes de abrazarlo y darle un largo beso, el Uchiha no era muy bueno expresando sus emociones pero, en aquel momento se sentía realmente feliz, pleno, sintiendo que a pesar de todo siempre agradecería el que Naruto se hubiese cruzado en su camino, y es que para el no había mejor regalo que tenerle a su lado.

************************************************

Finalmente se fueron de luna de miel, disfrutando de unos maravillosos días juntos, con peleas y reconciliaciones, como eran ellos, su día a día, y algo que sin embargo les hacia sentirse dichosos por que aquello es lo que necesitaban…

Naruto le explico a Sasuke lo que había sucedido con Sai, y que este finalmente se había ido a la India en busca de inspiración o algo así.

Poco después regresaron a su casa, notando con alivio que esta aun seguía de pie, todo estaba en completa calma….

La cual fue rota con grito ultratumbico de parte del Uchiha en cuanto se percato de que Manda, su querida serpiente mascota había pasado a mejor vida…

-SAIIIII TE MATARE…-dijo y Naruto supo que los días que seguían, si que serian difíciles.

_**FIN….**_

******************************************

Hola gente, bien pues después de todo no resulto tan largo como creí ^^ si no bastante corto, lo cual me alegra ya que tuve que cortarle…

Este fic originalmente iba a ser por capítulos pero termine acortándolo a un pequeño one-shot, para el cumpleaños de Sasuke ya que cociéndome seguramente no lo terminaría antes del 23…

Debo decir que nació mientras cenaba tacos de alambre XD, estábamos viendo la tele y anunciaron películas de Kate Hudson, entre ellas la de "Tres son multitud", y me dije ahhh debo de verla (si aun no la veo XD), y de una cosa a otra medio un fic-acktazo =D, y nació esto, espero les agrade…

¿Review?. Ustedes deciden…ya saben que no muerdo por ellos, y que los contestare en mi livejournal…

Bsos…

_**Umi la vampichita de choconieve XD…**_


End file.
